Amy's Game
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: Amy decided to play a little game on the Doctor to get him to admit he wanted to kiss her back. My ending to Flesh and Stone, One Shot. I hope you guys like it, Heart!Jammy Dodgers! R


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thanks to Everyone for their support for all my stories, you don't know how much it means to me. So this is how I wanted Flesh and Stone (5X05) to end. Amy decides to play a little game with the Doctor. Heart!JammyDodgers! R&R Please.

The Doctor slammed the Doors of the TARDIS and ran to the console flicking numerous switches,

"Doctor" Amy called in a sing song voice, he held out a finger to her telling her to wait a moment. He didn't know where to go but he knew he had to get out of that particular moment in time, eventually he just hit the Temporal Orbit switch so they could float around until he got the urgent situation under control,

"Okay" the Doctor said he straightened his bow tie, he looked at Amy who was standing on the other side of the console with her arms crossed and with a calm look on her face, quite a change from the lust filled expression she had back in her bedroom.

"You attacked me" the Doctor pointed to her accusingly, "In all my years, I've been attacked by many thing, but never a human mouth" he said fluttered his hands about, "Oh that makes this much worse, if you'd attacked me with say you're shoe oh that would've been totally different, but you" he said punctuating his words with point, "YOU! Amelia Pond attacked me with your MOUTH" he said outraged.

Amy watched the Doctor pace back and forth, going on with dramatic, he was acting like she had slapped him or something, he had kissed her back, so why was he acting this way? She knew he wanted to kiss her to, she would make him admit it willingly, she smiled, and she knew exactly how to do it.

"I don't know what you're going on about" Amy finally spoke up, the Doctor stopped mid step, "What?" he asked eyes wide, "I mean it was just a kiss" she said with a bored look on her face, "Amy I don't think you grasp the gravity of the situation" he began as if he were talking to a child, "I don't see why you're making such a big deal, I mean it wasn't even that good" she said inspecting her nails for invisible dirt, he stuttered "I-I, his cheeks grew red, "I'll have you know Pond, that I've been told that I give the best kisses" he said with a proud expression on his face, Amy snorted in derision, "Whoever said that...LIED" she chuckled. The Doctors eyes widened in horror, "Well rough day, you know being temporarily blind, and almost dying and all, I think I'll go have a nice relaxing shower" she said she tapped the horrified Doctor on the nose before climbing the stairs to her bedroom with a smug grin on her face.

He watched in shock as Amy retreated back to her room, _What did she mean "wasn't even that good"? _ He asked himself, he scratched his head, his ego wounded he plopped down on the jump seat to lick his wounds, he crossed his arms, the Doctors was never one to pout, but he was pouting now, he felt like he needed to defend himself. So he would prove to Amy that he was a good kisser, strictly for the intent of proving he was a good kisser nothing else.

Amy lathered her hair and congratulated herself on a job well done, she got under his skin, the look on his face was priceless, she rinsed the shampoo and told the TARDIS to shut the shower off, and put on her favorite night with her fluffy dressing gown on and walked into her bedroom and started combing through her hair, she heard a knock on the door and it could only be one person.

"Come in" she called and the Doctor came in and stood in the doorway with his hands in his pocket, "Hello Amy" he said, "Hello Doctor" she mimicked, "May I come in?" He asked, "Yes" she said as she sat on her bed, "I am a good kisser" he said abruptly causing Amy to start, she chuckled inwardly, "I'm sure you are" Amy said patronizingly, he walked closer to her, "I am..you just caught me off guard" he said again straightening his tie, "You certainly didn't act like you were caught off guard" Amy teased, "Oh" he said scratching cheek, "Well..I was acting in self defense, if you forgot you did attack me with your mouth" he said with a grim expression his face, "Doctor really there is no need to explain" she said soothingly, "Ok then I'll prove it to you" he said rubbing his hands together, "Ok" she said as she stood up, "Ah..ok" he said and walked up to her, The Doctor leaned out like a school boy preparing for his first kiss, and kissed Amy on the lips, it was gentle and slow, but before Amy could really enjoy it the Doctor pulled back abruptly, Amy slowly opened up her eyes, "There see" the Doctor grinned like he had just proven his point, Amy tutted "Sorry" she said crossing her arms, "What?" he asked, "Well...it was BORING" Amy said trying to find the worst thing to say, and according to his shocked and annoyed expression that was it.

_Jumping Jupiter! Boring the Doctor was many things and BORING wasn't one of them!_ He straightened up his spin as if preparing to face an adversary and licked his lips.

"Fancy another shot?" she asked as if she were doing this out of charity, "Yes I do" he said determined, he walked directly up to Amy and brought his mouth down to hers and lightly caressed her cheek, and wrapped the arm around her waist pulling her against him, and he could feel her melt against him, he then trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, then Amy let out a little sigh, the feeling of Amy's soft body pressed against his was his undoing, he could go on kissing Amy pond forever, Amy pushed him away abruptly they were both breathing hard.

"Admit it" she said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, The Doctor was still in a haze form the kiss, "Admit what?" he asked hazily, "That you want to kiss me" she said, that seem to break the spell, "I-I" he stuttered, "I-I" Amy mimicked, "Right" he said straightening his tie and headed for the door Amy shot in front of him and closed her door and pressed her body against it with a defiant expression on her face, "I'm not letting you out of here until you admit it" she said her eyes burning with passion,

"Amy this can't happen" The Doctor said, she decided to change tactics, she lowered her eyes peering at him through her eyelashes, "You know what I think?" she asked in a low sultry voice, "What?" he asked, "I think you do want to kiss me" she slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively, "Oh really?" he gulped, "Mmmhmm" she nodded her head slowly as she came to stand just a inch away from him and stopped she licked her lips.

The Doctor watched his companion slowly strut up to him, his mouth suddenly felt dry, his hearts began to race, of course he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to do more than kiss her, but no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't because she was getting married in the morning and he couldn't bare to lose her like he had the others.

"I think you want to" she said, she tilted her head so that her lips barely met his, and enjoyed feeling his shallow breath against her lips and she smirked, it would be easy for him to close the little space and kiss her "Maybe not today..but one day you're going to want it" she whispered huskily, the Doctor was speechless, "Until then" she batted her eyelashes.

She then snapped back into Amy, "So where to next, I know maybe we could go to Rio, after that little adventure I think I need a break, you know just sit on the beach and sip little fruity drinks" she said as she walked out the door to go the TARDIS wardrobe, leaving the Doctor dumfounded in the middle of her room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
